hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Stuff to get done (and random thoughts on the series)
I'm aware I've slacked some when it comes to certain parts of the wikia, and there are a few late-in-the-game changes and corrections that I had to catch up to doing (the whole "blond" vs. "blonde" error being one, gah). I've been busy, mostly with homework and studies. And costuming of course. I'll try and get to Episode 35's guide and clean it up as soon as I can. I also need to clean up a huge bit that someone added to the Germany/Italy article that seems a tad unnecessary (or could be boiled down to something simple), I've been trying to figure out a good way to go about doing so. I'm considering doing a cleanup on the fanterms article too, if possible. I'm thinking that perhaps the pairing terms could all get collapsed into their own section, or even their own article if need be. One thing that we might need to do though, after so long: Relabel some of the Hetalia articles to "Hetalia Axis Powers". It's a very tricky thing though, seeing as how grossly inconsistent the merchandising is with the title order. I figure perhaps the articles related to the anime and published manga (and the character image song CDs) could get the "HAP" ordering, seeing as they use that one. Articles on the webcomic and drama CDs would keep the original order. As for general articles (such as the timeline, fanterms, terminology, etc.), maybe just "Hetalia" could suffice. Any thoughts or suggestions on that? Another issue brought up months back was the Western vs. Eastern name ordering when it comes to seiyuu and the Asian characters. I'm not too sure how to handle that one, and it would require a lot of article renaming if we were to switch to all-Eastern order for the voice actors and staff. I kind of like the way we have it now, though perhaps a template or note could be put in for Kiku, Yao, and Yongsoo's articles. In fandom, they are almost always listed in the Eastern order. I see instances of "Kiku Honda" from time to time, but rarely see "Yao Wang". And "Yongsoo Im" is one that I've never really seen at all. But that's just my two cents. It does annoy me when people are inconsistent with the ordering for all of them (ie: putting Kiku's name in Western order, while leaving the other two in Eastern order. I'm kind of guilty as charged, as I only realized that after I had made all three articles and couldn't figure out how to change/move Kiku's for some time). Random Thoughts I'm amused by the new Nordics strip, and I assume it will probably be one of the side-stories that gets reprinted in volume 3. I do hope we get to see a little more of these guys soon, especially Norway and Iceland. But I really want to see more of Belgium, Australia, and the other characters we've seen designs for. And hopefully we'll get to see (non-TRNC) Cyprus's design someday. I wonder how old he'll be drawn as? In my headcanon right now, I see him as being significantly older than TRNC. He's probably physically in his early-mid twenties at the latest, in his teens at youngest. I guess it depends what era Himaruya considers to be the "birth" of Cyprus, and what history he'd theoretically incorporate for him. I wish someone would either upload or point folks in the direction to where they could find uploads of the independent CD. That's the only place we've gotten that Cyprus. It's funny that his unrecognized "little brother" got a design first, while we're left to wonder on him. I've seen some fans depict the Cyprus characters as being twins, though I'm not sure if that would work too well (they seem to also ignore or be unaware of the fact that Greek Cypriots and Turkish Cypriots don't quite "get along", to put it lightly, so both Cyprus boys would be a LOT more antagonistic towards each other and not very buddy-buddy at all. In gag context, their relationship would probably be a mini version of Greece and Turkey's spats, along with the fact that they're fought over by those two). Czechoslovakia would be nice to see too, though I'd hope that they would be two separate characters. The designs that were chosen for "Black Hetalia" actually would work pretty well, especially Slovakia and her rivalry with Liechtenstein. Rant-wise: It does annoy me when people use the idea that the 50 states are America's kids, especially since child America was the original 13 colonies. Hawaii and Alaska weren't even added as states until 1959, and Hawaii was its own kingdom before the queen got overthrown. Having Hawaii as an MPreg baby just...gah. Having the modern German states being MPreg babies is also another facepalm-worthy thing. Not trying to step on toes here, but if Prussia can hang around in the modern strips, I don't see why Saxony, Bavaria, and co. can't hang around too and why the German states would have to be "biological" children of Germany and Prussia. There would be more precedent for them hanging around than with Prussia, after all (who may or may not be Brandenburg, Eastern Germany in general, etc.). German history is complex as it is without making all the states into MPreg babies. It's more like there would be a lot of inter-marrying/merging, name changes, and/or deaths and dissolutions with all that lot. I wonder if part of why Himaruya has yet to finish "Seven Years War" is because that he realized that the planned Austro-Prussian War followup would have to deal with a LOT of those guys. Category:Blog posts